


shall we begin?

by captivefairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cock Ring, College Setting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, camboy au, different positions, face fucking, small bit of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivefairy/pseuds/captivefairy
Summary: woojin gets off to this cute camboy online but fate suddenly finds him in the same school, not to mention in the same class as him.and as hormonal young adults are inclined to do, they have sex. a lot.





	shall we begin?

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i suck at summaries at this point?
> 
> and oh hey im posting on woojin's bday and for the last day of 2park week so uh enjoy your present park woojin o/

Woojin had almost missed his first day in class, and he only had himself to blame. Staying up into the early hours of the morning was a common occurrence for the man, though his exact reason last night had nothing to do with studying or gaming.

Tuesday nights, the only nights that he ever had the house to himself, were the only chances Woojin ever got at indulging himself in some of the finer pleasures of life, and he relished every opportunity he was given. So that Tuesday, when Woojin’s mother left the house for her shift, he once again did what any boy in his position would do: pull out his laptop, his headphones and his aching cock ready for a boy's night in the porn sites.

As the familiar tiles of screenshots flickered onto his monitor, Woojin’s gaze and cursor jumped to one boy in particular. His soft, innocent looks and piercing dark eyes pulled Woojin in like a magnet and he clicked right away.

The boy wore a pair of white thigh-high socks, clinging almost desperately to his thick thighs as he raised them into the air to show himself off. His crotch was obscured by a pair of black boxer briefs, a pair that was quite obviously a few sizes too small for him.

Woojin’s entry into the chatroom did not go unnoticed, the cutie smirking at the camera before whispering Woojin’s username a sultry welcome. The chat was surprisingly almost empty, Woojin recognised a handful of site regulars, but it seemed the boy would be putting only a small show tonight.

“Shall we begin?”

Woojin obeyed without question, his hand grasping onto his length as it stretched to its limit. A bead of precum trickled out of him and down the head, leaving a trail of glistening fluid in its wake. The boy hadn’t even started his show and Woojin’s cock was already straining, sending a pulse of pleasure through his groin with every heartbeat. It said on the screen that the cam-boy was called Hoonie (a fake name, of course) so Woojin kept it in mind if he needed a name to moan later on.

The underwear of the camboy could keep no secrets, defining the curves of the boy’s ass like a silhouette. He bent over, spreading the cheeks apart and revealed just how deep the boy’s crack ran. When he came back up and turned around, Hoonie had a thick dildo held between his teeth, smirking slightly.

Woojin was getting desperate, his libido coupled with the sheer lust that this boy aroused in him was almost enough to drive him over the edge. He released himself from his grasp, allowing a rush of air to cool his throbbing dick as he shut his eyes, bringing himself back from the brink.

By the time he had opened them, the dildo was coated with a generous layer of lube, sat a few inches from its intended destination— buried deep inside the camboy. The boy’s hands gripped the sides of his waistband, gently lowering his underwear to reveal a pair of milky white cheeks that rippled ever so slightly with his movement. As the underwear fell further and further down, the boy swayed from side to side, shaking himself so tantalisingly that Woojin thought he might have to close his eyes again.

There was no way he would have forgiven himself had he missed the next part. Still bent over, Hoonie peered around to the camera over his shoulder, his eyes looking directly at Woojin’s as his fingers made their way around to his pert ass. He pried apart his cheeks, dripping lube down his crack as they inched nearer and nearer to the just-revealed hole. Lube was smeared all over the boy’s entrance, and Woojin saw a shiver run up Hoonie’s spine as its temperature registered with his nerves. He poked one finger inside himself, then another, obviously accustomed to fingering his ass which set Woojin’s groin ablaze.

Woojin had never even thought about whether he would top or bottom when the time came, but the sight of this boy bent over, moaning with his fingers deep in a tight hole made up his mind for him. He wanted nothing more than to take the place of those fingers and stretch him wide, making this cutie pant as he rubbed his walls and slipped his cock into him, feeling his tight heat.  

Finger after finger slipped into the darkness of the boy’s ass, stretching it wider and wider as he let out noises that drove Woojin wild. Woojin gasped, along with Hoonie as the fingers were pulled out, leaving in their wake a pulsing, tight ring around a slightly gaping entrance. Woojin had never felt so hard in his life, the skin of his cock was taut and the head a deep purple with precum leaking out of him.

While Hoonie had made a good effort, Woojin doubted that that dildo was going to fit without some discomfort. Almost as if the boy was proving a point, he positioned himself onto its tip, slipping down a few millimetres as the dildo pushed slightly into him. Pivoting on that tip, the camboy slowly spun himself around, revealing his flushed expression and quite possibly the most beautiful cock Woojin had ever seen.

Slightly smaller than his own, Hoonie’s foreskin stretched halfway up his glans, veins spiralling up the length towards the end. A tuft of hair sprouted from its base, crowning his tightly held, round sack of balls. Woojin looked up to the boy’s face, tearing his eyes from the sight of his cock. Tilting his head to one side, the boy smiled as he made eye contact with the camera and dropped down onto the dildo.

 _Hard_.

Transfixed, Woojin couldn’t even bring himself to jerk his cock as he watched the boy effortlessly fuck himself on the toy. Hoonie’s expression shifted constantly, from a look of dazed bliss to one of intense concentration as he positioned himself to hit his prostate. Woojin’s ears echoed with the boy’s moans, high and pitched yet releasing a few grunts here and there. His hands were behind his back, determined to bring himself to orgasm by anal alone.

His own hands firmly on his thighs, Woojin continued to watch in wonder as this boy arched and shivered, almost visible shocks of pleasure shooting their way up his spine. The camboy was grinning as he grasped at the sheets of his bed, pulling himself onto the toy as deep as he could go while biting his lips hard enough to draw blood. His mouth dropped open as his cock began to spurt, letting loose a simultaneous torrent of cursing and cum for the world to hear and see.

Four, five, six shots of the creamy liquid sprayed out, arching through the air towards the camera as he continued to grind himself down onto the rubber dick. The rest oozed, dripping from his tip onto the sheets of his bed, the cute boy panting, sweat dripping from his fringe that overhung his brow to join the cum below. Hoonie smirked once he got his breath back and leaned forward, kissing his camera and fans goodnight before ending the stream.

Woojin was left sitting in front of an empty browser window. His cock was still hard, the head still wet with pre-cum and Woojin couldn’t help but feel lost in the sudden absence of his fixation.

Woojin had spent the rest of that night searching for something, anything that could give him the same sense of satisfaction that watching the red-head gave him. Blue-balled and yearning for a release, he hunted for clips of the boy, screenshots, even stories. Yet it seemed the red-head was a ghost, appearing only for a brief show before disappearing once again, not even his vampboys profile could be found.  
  
So when Woojin sat in class the next morning, thinking back on the reason why he had almost been late, he found himself once again dreaming of the boy that had awoken that feeling of lust and desire that he’d never felt before. He was so distracted that he barely even noticed the person following the teacher into the room until the teacher called him out, asking Woojin if it was okay for him to show the new student around campus. Agreeing without knowing who it was, Woojin turned his head to look and met a pair of innocent dark eyes framed by soft red hair, alongside a familiar tilt of the head and a smile that parted when the boy greeted himself.

“Hi, I’m Park Jihoon!”

 

*******

 

Woojin hadn't expected to meet the camboy he’d literally been jacking off to last night in school. And he most definitely hadn't expected to be dry humping him not even an hour into their campus tour. Jihoon was all sinful rolls of slender hips, fingers squeezing and teasing, and whenever that agile tongue flicked into his mouth, Woojin groaned, unable to stop himself from wondering how it would feel on his cock.

But before any of that, Woojin had actually been trying his best to show Jihoon around school, forcing himself to shut off every indecent thought that threatened to enter his mind whenever Jihoon so much as breathed too strongly beside him. Watching him on video did no justice to his angelic beauty that made it seem as if he were carved by the gods themselves. Woojin caught himself many times just staring at Jihoon — the way he walked, talked, laughed and smiled — Woojin felt as if he could spend the rest of the day just doing that.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“Ah— what?”

Jihoon’s lips twitched as he said, “You’ve been staring at me for a while now so I’m wondering if there’s something on my face.”

“Oh no, no! I...it’s just—” Woojin stuttered, face embarrassingly red. He hadn’t realized he was being so obvious.  

Jihoon, on the other hand, was finding this boy too cute to resist. He could tell right away the guy knew who he was and what he did for a living. His adorable stuttering and avoiding eye contact made Jihoon tempted to play with him, see how far he could push Woojin’s buttons.

A secretive smile stretched across his face and once they reached an area deserted and shadowed by the towering buildings of the University, Jihoon held onto Woojin’s sleeve to stop him as he leaned up to whisper into his ear, “Do you like watching camboys, Park Woojin?”

Woojin stiffened, the reaction giving himself right away. “I-I...uh—”

“Did you see my latest show? You probably got off me on me bouncing on the dildo last night, didn’t you?” Jihoon snickered when Woojin’s face grew redder, his pupils enlarging as they stared at Jihoon with a mixture of embarrassment and undisguised lust. Finding what he was looking for, Jihoon raised a hand and gently cupped Woojin’s cheek.

“Do you want to touch me, Woojin-ah? Don’t worry. I don’t bite.” Jihoon teased, licking the shell of Woojin’s ear before nipping it with his teeth. “ _Much_.”  

The shiver he got in return as well as the blush painting Woojin’s golden skin was exquisite and Jihoon grinned, pressing himself as close as possible to the taller male so he could feel the erection forming in his pants.

Which found them in their current situation, humping and panting against each other, and Woojin lost himself in the heat and taste of Park Jihoon. He couldn’t get enough of licking into the camboy’s mouth, stroking the slick muscle there while he continued to ground his hips against Jihoon’s, hands grasping tight on his hips.

"Do you want to continue this in my place?" Jihoon breathed the words against Woojin's lips, mouth beautifully swollen. “Woojin?”

It was difficult to even think, let alone speak, with Jihoon's hand rubbing him through his jeans. Then Jihoon's hand stilled, pressing hard and Woojin groaned, the sound laced with just a hint of pain.

“Answer me.”

Jihoon usually wasn’t one to fuck people who knew he was a camboy but Woojin seemed harmless enough. In complete contradiction to his unsteady voice, Woojin's hands had been very steady and sure as he ran them over Jihoon's hips, one hand sliding all the way up Jihoon's back to bury his fingers in thick, red hair. The moment Woojin hadn't tugged on a handful of Jihoon's hair, or grabbed for his ass, had been the moment Jihoon decided to bring Woojin back to his place.

"Yes. Yes, I want to."

Jihoon smirked, "Good boy."

From there, it was easy to cross the street and head into his apartment which was situated close to campus grounds. Woojin couldn’t help but realize that Jihoon was filming himself only a couple of blocks away from Woojin’s last night and the thought of him being close enough to help... well, his fantasy of replacing that dildo Jihoon used to his own cock was about to become a reality soon enough.

Upon arriving on Jihoon’s floor, they shut the door behind them with a bang and were instantly all over each other. Jihoon watched Woojin’s face melt into pleasure when he palmed the bulge in his jeans, squeezing it and enjoying the way it twitched against his palm.

Jihoon took his time in unzipping the taller male’s jeans. When he had Woojin's hard flesh in his hands he looked down, letting his fingers slowly drag along the length as he admired the view. He was going to enjoy bouncing on this, that was for sure.

Fingers curled around the shaft, stroking from the very base to the very tip, and Jihoon watched a thick drop of precum bead in the slit as Woojin shuddered. The red head smirked, catching the drop with his thumb, and bringing it up to his mouth. He held Woojin's gaze as he sucked it from his finger.

Woojin swore under his breath. Jihoon was, quite literally, the stuff of wet dreams—pretty eyes, plump lips and a wicked tongue— Woojin had to wonder what world he saved in his past life to be given such a  tantalizing opportunity. He just wanted to worship every single inch of Jihoon.

His hands stroked up over Jihoon's chest, rubbing the outlines he could see of Jihoon's nipples through his shirt. He took the opportunity to pinch at them, twisting gently, and was rewarded by a soft moan that made his cock jump. Encouraged by the sound, Woojin dragged Jihoon's shirt up and off, his fingers dragging over warm, soft skin until he reached the hardening nubs again. Slowly, he rubbed his thumbs across them, delighting in how Jihoon pressed up into his touch.

"You're gorgeous," Woojin breathed the words, hands smoothing back down Jihoon's body to start unbuttoning his jeans. His patience was fraying already, and he yanked Jihoon's underwear down with little finesse.

Jihoon's breath caught, surprised, when Woojin was suddenly on his knees in front of him. Warm kisses were being lavished upon his stomach, his hips, Woojin's fingers teasing against him. And then suddenly Woojin's mouth was around him, hot and wet and _oh, god_.

Jihoon closed his eyes and groaned, his hips bucking forward. His fingers raked through dyed blond hair, one hand still braced on the wall for support as Woojin began to suck him off. Now this, _this_ was a nice turn of events. More often than not, Jihoon was the one doing the sucking.

When they had met earlier, Jihoon had had a sneaking suspicion that Woojin might be a blushing, stammering virgin who just happened to have exceptional kissing skills. All remaining doubts were now being blown away, however, with the skillful way that Woojin's tongue dragged across him, flicking across the sensitive tip, lapping along the underside, taking his length in deeper every time.

Woojin let his fingers wander, sliding over Jihoon's balls, then dipping between his legs. Jihoon was waxed bare, every inch of him silky smooth and soft. Everything about him was driving Woojin insane, from the way he looked to the way he sounded, to the way he felt. He took a moment to lick at his fingers before returning his attention to Jihoon's delightful erection, while his fingers rubbed against the tight furl of muscle between Jihoon's legs. Woojin took his time teasing it, fingers never entering, just teasing and touching.

"Fuck. Get back up here," Jihoon tugged at Woojin's hair, his words saying one thing but his hips saying another, rolling forward against Woojin's greedy lavishments and then pressing back against those gentle fingers. He wasn't sure if he wanted Woojin to do as he was told or not. When Woojin came back up, Jihoon made short work of the last of their clothes then beckoned Woojin with his finger, leading the way to the bedroom. He made sure to put some deliberate sway in his hips as he walked, knowing exactly where Woojin was staring at. His skin crawled slightly with the expectation of a slap, although it never came.

The red head shoved Woojin hard onto the bed, letting him get settled while Jihoon grabbed the lube and condoms and tossed them in easy reach on the pillows. Brown eyes roamed over Woojin's body, taking in the toned, lean lines of him, and the eager cock that still strained, fully erect. He hadn't flagged at all.

He bent down and kissed the tip, his eyes meeting Woojin's as his tongue flicked out, lapping slowly. Woojin shuddered, his fingers combing through Jihoon's hair then falling to the bed instead, twisting the covers in his hands as Jihoon continued to lap and tease, never lingering long in the same place, always keeping Woojin guessing. When he took it in his mouth it was only an inch, the barest of moments, and then he was licking and teasing again, until Woojin was a groaning, writhing, begging mess beneath him.

"Jihoon..." Woojin pleaded. He shuddered again when Jihoon looked him right in the eye while pressing the tip of his tongue into his slit. _Fuck_.

"You wanna fuck my mouth?"

The way Woojin blushed made Jihoon just want to sit on his dick right then and there. Instead he winked, sucking in a deep breath of air before he swallowed Woojin's cock whole. In one smooth motion it was buried in his throat, his hands pinning Woojin down to stop his hips from bucking up. Jihoon's nose was pressed against the coarse hair at Woojin's abdomen. He waited, fully expecting hands to grab at his hair, to hold him place while Woojin tried to fuck his face. It happened more often than not. Instead, Woojin was fisting the covers with one hand, his other hand pressed against his mouth, teeth digging into his knuckles.

Jihoon made a pleased noise, slowly pulling back. Woojin popped from his lips with a wet noise, strings of saliva snapping when Jihoon licked his lips.

"You're such a good boy," Jihoon purred, rubbing his cheek against Woojin's saliva slick length. He pried Woojin's hand free from the bed, placing it on his head. Immediately Woojin was threading his fingers through Jihoon's soft hair, his grip spasming when Jihoon devoured him whole again.

Woojin was in a mindless daze of pleasure. It alternated from the tight press of Jihoon's throat around his tip to the wet, hot strokes of his tongue, to the lazy, teasing tugs of his fingers. It was mind blowing, that was the only way Woojin could describe it, and he was soon squeezing his eyes shut tight in fear that the sight of Jihoon like this would tip him over the edge.

Jihoon was breathless when he finally pulled back. He grinned, grabbing the bottle of lube from where he'd tossed it earlier. Covering his fingers with the slick substance, he turned around, straddling Woojin's chest and facing his feet.

"Oh, god," Woojin breathed when he caught on to what was about to happen, staring in wonder as Jihoon bent over and started fingering himself in plain view. Slick fingers rubbed and probed, then finally pressed in, Jihoon moaning freely as he pushed himself back against his own hand.

"You like what you see?" The camboy's voice was a low purr. He kissed Woojin's hipbone, and shivered when he felt fingers dragging up the insides of his thighs.

"Does that feel good?" Woojin let his fingers glide over the smoothness of Jihoon's balls, following the curve up until his fingers were against slick muscle. "You want more?" He worked two fingers in alongside Jihoon's, relishing how tight and hot it was, the eager roll of Jihoon's hips.

"Fuck, yes, give me more."

Woojin was focused with such single-minded attention on his task that he didn't realise that Jihoon was slipping a cock ring onto him. It wasn't until it was positioned snuggly at the base that he noticed. Before he could question it, Jihoon was placing a hot kiss on the crown of his cock.

"Wouldn't want you coming before I'm done with you, would we?"

"I can last." A slightly sulky tone had crept into Woojin's voice.

Jihoon laughed, pulling away from Woojin's hand. He sat up, rolling a condom down into place and then adding a generous amount of lube. When he turned to face Woojin, he saw a sulky look was there to match the sulky tone.

"Don't be mad~" Jihoon teased, not at all put off by the sulkiness. It was cute, to be honest, and Jihoon was the last person on the planet who could call someone out for being a sulky brat. He caught Woojin's lip with his teeth and tugged it, a hint of roughness to it this time.

When Jihoon's hips pressed down, catching the head of Woojin’s cock with his rim before taking the entire length in one smooth motion, Woojin was suddenly glad for the cock ring. He arched up with a startled, strangled noise, toes curling as Jihoon clenched around him. Jihoon had been tight and hot around his fingers, but that was nothing compared to how it felt to be buried balls deep in him. Woojin held onto Jihoon's hips, groaning at the way Jihoon rolled his hips in small circles, muscles massaging his aching dick. Hands were on his chest, eyes staring down at Woojin from beneath dark long lashes.

"Fuck, you feel amazing." Woojin wasn't sure where to look, his eyes constantly moving from Jihoon's gorgeous face, his parted lips, down to his stomach, where his arousal stood proud and wet, down further to where their bodies joined. The decision of where to look became easier when Jihoon repositioned himself, bent backwards with his hands down by Woojin's ankles, his feet by his hips. It was an awkward position to hold himself in, but by the way Woojin swore, Jihoon knew the man enjoyed the sight. Jihoon was spread open like this, giving Woojin full view of the way his cock was being swallowed up by Jihoon's body.

"You like this? Seeing me stuffed full of your cock?" Jihoon circled his hips, groaning when Woojin’s cock brushed against his prostate, then spread his knees even wider.

Holding himself like this was difficult, his shoulders aching from the angle and the strain. Jihoon closed his eyes and let his head fall back, letting Woojin do most of the thrusting. It was a position that honestly didn't do much for him, but Jihoon knew the view was usually appreciated, that people wanted a show as much as a fuck.

Which was why it surprised him when Woojin tugged urgently on his thighs. "I wanna see your face."

Jihoon sat up slowly, Woojin's hands warm and steady as they guided him back up onto his knees. Sure enough, the man's eyes were fixed on Jihoon's face, drinking in the sight of him.

"I like watching your face," Woojin admitted, the words catching when Jihoon began to ride him, slowly at first but steadily picking up the pace.

"Yeah?"

Woojin nodded. "I like seeing how you look when you come."

"I bet you like seeing me bouncing on dick too," Jihoon said between moans. The sound of their hips slapping together was filling the room, and Jihoon had a hand wrapped around his length, stroking himself quickly.

Woojin tried to say something, but words were difficult when he felt Jihoon begin to tighten even more around him. The older male was moaning loudly, his head tossed back, grinding himself down on Woojin in an unrelenting pace. Woojin squirmed desperately as he felt Jihoon's orgasm being to shudder through him, velvet heat milking his whole length. He was close, so fucking close, but the cock ring was choking him back from the edge even as Jihoon came with a loud, uninhibited cry. Hot streaks of release flecked Woojin's stomach, his chest, dripping thickly from between Jihoon's fingers. As much as he had wanted to see how it looked, to see in person Jihoon jerking himself off, Woojin's gaze had been fixed fully on Jihoon's face instead, watching as an expression of ecstasy played across his features.

With flushed, pink cheeks and lusty eyes, Jihoon held Woojin's gaze with his own as he began to lick his fingers clean. His hips had slowed, but not stopped, and Woojin could feel the aftershocks shuddering through Jihoon's body every time his cock brushed a sensitive spot.

Jihoon dragged his fingers through the mess on Woojin's chest, then pushed his fingers into Woojin's mouth. Woojin's moan was muffled around Jihoon's fingers, his tongue stroking along those short digits, happy to suck his fingers clean. Jihoon toyed with his tongue, fingers still in Woojin's mouth when he leaned down and slowly licked across his chin, his lips, forcing his tongue into Woojin's mouth alongside his fingers.

When Jihoon pulled away, Woojin managed to put enough words together to form a coherent sentence. "Get on your hands and knees." Woojin huskily commanded.

Jihoon obeyed, pulling himself up off of Woojin's hardness and settling on all fours beside him, his forehead against the bed and his ass in the air.

Woojin knelt behind him, hands wandering over the soft plane of Jihoon's back, nails tracing along the hard lines of his shoulder blades and then following his spine down. Jihoon looked so good like this, his cock already hard again, and his body flushed, loose, wet. Woojin dragged his fingers against Jihoon's hole, watching it twitch, pulling his hand back when Jihoon's hips rocked back.

"No." There was the sharp crack of skin against skin, and Jihoon gasped as the stinging pain shot through him. It was the first time Woojin had spanked him, and it had caught him off guard. Jihoon pressed his face into the pillows, a spike of arousal coursing through him.

"This okay? Your ass looked like it was begging for it."

"You call that a slap?" Jihoon taunted, already trembling in the expectation of another. "You slap like a little boy."

Woojin slapped him again, harder this time, and Jihoon's yelp was muffled in the pillows. He bit down, both ass cheeks now stinging. Jihoon knew that he had the kind of ass that just begged to be slapped. His skin was pale and creamy, and held the blossoming red so well.

"Does this feel like a boy?" Woojin growled. Jihoon's breath caught as he felt the nudge of Woojin's cock against him. He braced himself, expecting Woojin to slam into him in one thrust, then keened desperately when Woojin slipped just the tip inside, holding Jihoon firmly in place to stop him from moving. The thrusts were shallow, never giving Jihoon more than an inch, the head widening his rim constantly and every few thrusts Woojin would pull out entirely and let the tip tease against him.

"Fuck, just give it to me," Jihoon begged. His moans earlier, the dirty talk, half of it had been just for show. But now his need was real. He reached back with one hand, catching hold of Woojin's hip and trying to urge him forward. "Give it to me, Wooji— _ah!_ "

His efforts earned him another hard slap, Woojin's hand connecting with skin at the same moment as his hips slammed forward, filling Jihoon to the hilt. Jihoon had never heard himself make the sound he made just then, the pleasure ripping through him so brutally that he thought he was about to come again just from that. Fingers tangled in his hair and pulled his head back, Jihoon letting his moans fall loud and free as Woojin began to fuck him hard from behind.

"Fuck, take the cock ring off," Jihoon gasped when Woojin forced him to bend up so sharply that his fingertips were barely even on the bed anymore, having to trust his entire balance to the grip Woojin had around his waist and the hand in his hair.

"Not yet." Woojin yanked Jihoon's head to the side, biting lightly at the side of his neck as he pounded into Jihoon, watching his ass jiggling with the force. He was holding onto Jihoon's hips with both hands now, and Jihoon looped his arm back around Woojin's shoulders, crying out as his prostate was slammed into.

"I'm gonna come—"

"I wanna fuck you through a third one," Woojin breathed the words against Jihoon's neck.

"Oh, _fuck_."

Woojin's throaty chuckle didn't help the situation. Neither did the angle, Woojin hitting all the right spots with every single thrust, energy never once depleting. When a hand strayed down to his length, Jihoon grabbed it, placing Woojin's hand against his chest instead.

"I'm gonna come just from your cock, _fuck_ , you have no idea how good it feels," Jihoon moaned. He held on tightly, one hand in Woojin's blond hair and the other gripping Woojin's forearm, his entire body shuddering as the pleasure built. He was aching, twitching as each new wave of pleasure rippled through him. "Don't fucking stop."

It built to the breaking point and then hovered there, Jihoon forgetting how to breathe as the very core of him pulsed with overwhelming pleasure. It dragged on for what felt like an eternity, the edge crumbling away beneath him but Jihoon wasn’t quite falling yet.

And then Woojin twisted his nipples and moaned his name into his ear and Jihoon was falling, bucking uncontrollably against Woojin's hips, trembling and squirming and cursing as he finally released for the second time.

When Woojin let go of him, Jihoon fell forward with a weak groan, not even caring as he sprawled chest-first into sticky sheets. He rolled onto his back, staring up at Woojin in a post-orgasm daze. Woojin was breathing heavy, chest heaving, abs glistening with sweat and his hair was a tangled mess from Jihoon's hands, stray strands sticking to his sweaty face. His cock was a swollen, angry red, and even from here Jihoon could see it throbbing.

In sum, Woojin was a hot delicious piece of work and Jihoon gave himself a mental pat on the back for finding him.

He was about to tell Woojin again to take the cock ring off but Woojin already was, letting out a pained but relieved gasp when it popped free. Woojin cupped his balls, hissing as he squeezed at them, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. He felt like he was about to burst.

"I'll suck you off," Jihoon offered. He sat up but a hand on his chest sent him sprawling back down again.

"I told you, I'm gonna fuck you through a third." Woojin's face was a picture of stubborn determination. He slipped his hand between Jihoon's legs, fingers pressing and curling into Jihoon’s hole until he found the spot that made Jihoon gasp and arch up. Warm kisses trailed down Jihoon's body, Woojin flicking his tongue across perky nipples, down over the tense, warm expanse of Jihoon's stomach. He didn't stop until his mouth was around Jihoon's length, kissing and licking and sucking it, feeling it slowly but surely harden again.

Jihoon draped his arms over his face, feeling drunk on the pleasure that constantly shuddered through him. Woojin's mouth felt incredible on his sensitive skin. He hadn't been sure that Woojin could coax a third erection from him in such a short span with no time for recovery, nevermind a third orgasm, but his body was proving him wrong as his hips rutted down with carnal need against Woojin's fingers. He was hitting all the right spots, with his fingers, with his tongue, and Jihoon couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so fucking good.

His hands came down to take hold of Woojin's hair, holding him in place as he began to fuck himself up against Woojin's mouth and then down against his fingers, giving himself over to the building pleasure.

"Woojin," Jihoon gasped after a moment. His voice was husky, raw with need. "Woojin, I'm close."

Woojin wasted no time in pulling back, shoving Jihoon's thighs apart and settling himself between them. He buried his face in Jihoon's neck as he pushed his cock in through the gaping, loose entrance, his moan a low, hungry sound. Woojin's hand slipped between them, pumping Jihoon in short, fast strokes as he his hips began to move, slowly at first and then soon pounding Jihoon into the bed. Jihoon held on for dear life, crying out every time Woojin slammed into him at just the right angle.

Jihoon dragged Woojin up to face him. He kissed Woojin's lips, which were set in a line of intense concentration, and arched up with a shuddering cry as he felt the waves of pleasure finally begin to crash through him. The last two times had already drained him, but even so he pulsed and throbbed, the few remaining thick drops oozing from his slit. He locked his legs tightly around Woojin's waist, revelling in the feel of Woojin moving so powerfully against him, fucking him through every single aftershock.

"Go on," he murmured encouraging words against Woojin's lips, feeling how tense Woojin was as he chased after the release he had been denied until now. "Come for me, baby."

The words seemed to shatter the last of Woojin's faltering control and he pulled Jihoon tightly against him, hands grasping his ass tightly to pull him down on his cock. The pleasure was so intense that it almost hurt, and Woojin gave a strangled sob of relief as he finally came, burying himself as deeply in Jihoon's welcoming heat as he could. He felt Jihoon clenching around him, velvet muscles milking every last bit of pleasure from him until he had to pull away, shuddering.

"Sensitive?" Jihoon teased, taking advantage of Woojin's weak, trembling state to flip him onto his back. He grabbed Woojin's cock, laughing at the way Woojin whined and tried to wriggle away, Jihoon's hand tormenting painfully sensitive flesh. He didn't stop until Woojin grabbed hold of his wrists and pulled him away, silencing Jihoon's taunts with a kiss.

They lay there breathlessly after that. Jihoon's eyes were closed, and Woojin watched him quietly. He was going to need to leave sooner rather than later, well aware of how awkward casual sex got when someone outstayed their welcome.

"I'll get out of your hair once I remember how to walk," Woojin murmured, after a wobbling attempt to clean up resulted in him almost falling over. He flopped down on the bed again.

Jihoon chuckled, and threw out a tired arm to grope around on the bedside table for his phone. "That's fine. Give me your number." He opened up a new contact entry and tossed it at Woojin.

"Want me to missed-call you?" Woojin asked, putting his number in.

"Nope. I don't give my number out." Jihoon took his phone back. "I'll call you sometime."

Woojin had heard that before. He arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'm serious," Jihoon closed his eyes. The blood was still pounding in his ears, and he still hadn't quite caught his breath. His ass ached, too, but in that nicely, thoroughly-fucked kind of way. "I'll call you when I wanna bounce on your dick again."

 

*******

 

About two weeks later, Woojin sat there in silence, squirming slightly in his seat and ignoring his friends teasing him. He was hard, and his jeans were uncomfortably tight right now, and that was more distracting than anything they were saying. He was sure that if he got up and walked to the bathroom, everyone in the café was going to see the massive tent he was currently sporting. He slipped one hand into his pocket, trying to subtly rearrange things so that it was a little less uncomfortable.

Of course all this was due to the texts he was receiving from Jihoon who, to put it shortly, wanted to bounce on his dick as promised. Then he proceeded to give detailed descriptions of what he wanted Woojin to do to him and even went ahead to send a selfie of himself stretched out on his back, shirtless, jeans unbuttoned and low around his hips. He was winking and there was a decidedly uncomfortable moment as all the blood in Woojin’s body tried to decide where to go first – his face, or his dick.

Annoyed and aroused at the same time, Woojin typed his response, **_‘_** _You’re giving me a massive boner and I’m at lunch with my friends…’_

A string of laughing emoticons popped up. Then, _‘Come over and put that massive boner to use. You remember my address?’_

Woojin didn’t need to even think about it. He threw some money on the table for his share of the bill and ran out, ignoring the playful jeering of his friends.

When he reached Jihoon’s apartment, his arousal was somewhat under control. But the moment Jihoon opened the door, stark naked, the raging hormones were back again in full force. Jihoon was laughing at the desperate way Woojin was kissing him, licking into his mouth before he was even properly through the door.

“Gave you a boner at lunch, huh?” Jihoon teased between kisses. His wound his arms around Woojin’s neck, threading his fingers through his blond hair. Woojin’s hands were stroking down his back, and Jihoon hummed a soft noise of approval when hands grabbed hold of his ass cheeks, squeezing them.

“Yes,” Woojin grumbled into Jihoon’s neck, sucking on a creamy patch of skin.

“Did they all see it?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Jihoon pushed away from Woojin. He dragged a finger down the man’s chest, then turned, leading the way to the couch. His clothes were on the floor where he had left them, and a bottle of lube and a condom were ready on the coffee table. Perching on the edge of the couch, he spread his legs, sliding his fingers down to toy with himself. From how slick his skin was and how easily his fingers pressed inside, it was clear he had already been doing this to himself while waiting for Woojin to arrive.

Woojin groaned, quickly shedding his clothes while watching Jihoon pleasure himself. He had watched a lot more of Jihoon’s camboy videos over the past week, making himself a member of the porn site just so he could be notified of Jihoon’s live shows, but as far as he was concerned, none of them came close to the real thing. Jihoon was even more gorgeous in person, and knowing that he was going to be the one buried balls-deep in Jihoon’s tight ass was a hell of a lot better than watching a dildo do it.

He ran his hands through Jihoon’s hair, curling the soft, red strands around his fingers. Jihoon leaned in, lips parted, but Woojin gently pulled him back before lips could close around his cock.

“Open your mouth more.” Woojin watched in fascination as Jihoon complied, big eyes staring up at him as he sat there, mouth open invitingly. With one hand, he kept a tight grip on Jihoon’s hair, holding him in place. The fingers of his other hand he wrapped around the base of his cock, guiding it towards Jihoon’s mouth. He rubbed the tip over Jihoon’s parted lips, then over Jihoon’s tongue when the older male stuck it out. His fingers stroked up his shaft, watching as a thick drop of precome dripped onto Jihoon’s tongue. The older male moaned softly, swallowing and then opening his mouth again.

“You like that?” Before Jihoon could reply, Woojin slowly pushed himself into Jihoon’s warm mouth. He groaned as he sank in, watching as Jihoon’s eyes fluttered closed. Woojin was careful to not thrust too deep as he began to roll his hips against Jihoon’s mouth.

Jihoon’s moans were muffled around Woojin’s cock. He had his own cock in one hand, pumping it slowly, while he rocked down against the fingers of his other hand, shuddering every time his fingertips brushed against his prostate but never quite reaching. Unlike Woojin’s long fingers which had delved deep and nice into Jihoon in their first time.

Ever since he’d sent Woojin the text message he had been pleasuring himself to the brink of release and then stopping, over and over again until he had a desperate hunger that only a thick, meaty cock could fill. Jihoon began bouncing more enthusiastically against his fingers, straining against the tight grip in his hair. He wanted more. He wanted Woojin to fuck his face like he was going to fuck his ass. He made a noise, opening his eyes to look up at Woojin.

The blond had his eyes half closed, gaze transfixed on Jihoon’s mouth. When he noticed bright brown eyes on him he raised an eyebrow, questioningly. Jihoon made another noise and strained forward again, letting go of his cock so that he could grab Woojin’s ass instead, yanking him forward when he didn’t move. Immediately Woojin was sliding down his throat, Jihoon closing his eyes as he held Woojin in place. Woojin was cursing and gasping, but it seemed he had taken the hint because his hips began to move, snapping harder against Jihoon’s mouth each time. He put one foot up on the couch to get better leverage.

Jihoon concentrated on the task at hand, sucking in quick snatches of air between thrusts. His hands were no longer on himself but on Woojin, running up the man’s inner thighs, playing with his balls. They felt full and hot in his hands, and he felt them tense anytime he made a sound.

Woojin pulled back from Jihoon’s mouth, his cock springing free from swollen lips with a wet sound. Jihoon was flushed and breathless, and he sank back against the couch, legs spread. He watched as Woojin fumbled unsteadily with the condom, then shivered when he knelt down to kiss between Jihoon’s legs. Woojin lapped at his aching hole, Jihoon gasping and arching up when Woojin’s tongue slowly slipped inside, the slick muscle fucking him in short, shallow strokes. The noises Woojin made were obscene, wet and muffled, and when he slipped two fingers inside, thrusting them hard against Jihoon’s prostate, Jihoon had to bite down hard on the side of his hand to stop himself from coming right then and there. His entire body locked up as the pleasure thrummed through him, his toes curling and his back bowing up from the couch. Over and over Woojin’s fingers thrust in, curling up at just the right angle. Jihoon couldn’t take it anymore but just as he was about to be forced over the edge, Woojin pulled away.

Jihoon gasped in frustration, sagging back against the couch. He was trembling from head to toe, his cock throbbing and drooling.

“Look how bad you want it,” Woojin murmured in admiration. His eyes were sweeping over Jihoon in open fascination, drinking in the sight of him like this. Jihoon was the very definition of cock hungry, and Woojin had never seen anything hotter in his life.

“Are you going to pound me until I scream?” Jihoon’s voice was a throaty purr, catching as he toyed with his nipples, giving them sharp tugs and twists. They pebbled rosily between his fingers. “Are you going to fill my tight hole with your big, thick cock?”

If it had been possible to come just from hearing someone talk dirty, Woojin would have. He had never been with someone who did that, and when he had tried to himself, it had been an instant mood-killer. He was sure it would have been just as ridiculous if any of his partners had tried it, too.

Yet here was Jihoon, pulling lines right out of filthy porn scripts, and making them sound like the most natural things in the world.

Jihoon was so slick and ready that when Woojin hooked his arms beneath Jihoon’s knees and lifted up his hips, he could slide right in. He swore loudly as he sank into the heat, inch after inch, Jihoon pliant as soft butter around his cock. The older male was gripping the edge of the couch, crying out as Woojin began to fuck into him in short, hard strokes, pushing deeper every time until each thrust had Woojin’s balls slapping against his ass.

And then Woojin adjusted the angle and Jihoon was seeing stars, his cries louder and more desperate as Woojin began slamming against his prostate with every thrust. “Fuck, right there,” Jihoon panted, drawing his knees up closer to his chest as Woojin picked up the pace.

Woojin’s gaze was sliding back and forth, from Jihoon’s face, to his twitching cock, and then down to where he was buried, watching the way Jihoon’s body so greedily swallowed him up as he pounded into him.

Jihoon gasped when strong arms gathered him up. They twisted, Woojin on the couch, Jihoon on his lap.

“You told me you’d call me when you wanted to bounce on my dick,” Woojin breathed the words against Jihoon’s throat as he kissed it. “Bounce on it, then.”

“Mm, I did, didn’t I?” Jihoon tipped his head back, shivering at the feel of Woojin’s lips on his skin. He was content to stay for a moment like this, enjoying the steady throb of Woojin’s arousal, the feeling of being stretched full. Jihoon had had no regrets after the last time. He had meant it when he’d told Woojin that he would be in touch, and there had been a few times when he had contemplated calling. He wasn’t sure what was different about today, what it was that made him actually do it instead of just think about it. Maybe he just missed Woojin’s cock.

When he was ready to move again, Jihoon held onto Woojin’s shoulders to keep himself steady as he shifted, getting his feet beneath him so that he was crouched over Woojin’s lap rather than straddling it. Woojin slipped his hands beneath those thick thighs, hands resting on the curves of Jihoon’s ass, groaning as the camboy began to move. True to his word, he bounced – lifting his hips and then dropping back down, using Woojin’s shoulders and hands as leverage. From this position, Woojin had plenty of room to thrust up, his feet braced on the floor for extra support.

Jihoon found that with every downwards bounce, his entire weight drove Woojin’s cock into that sensitive bundle of nerves. It took only moments before he was mindless with the pleasure of it, his head tilted back, lips parted, eyes half-closed. One hand dropped down between their sweaty bodies, Jihoon wrapping his fingers around his cock, which was a dripping, sticky, needy mess.

“Are you ready to come?” Jihoon whispered, moving in for a kiss and catching Woojin’s lower lip between his teeth. He was rewarded with a breathless gasp and a nod. His hips moved with renewed determination, nails digging deep into Woojin’s shoulders as the blond moved to meet him with each and every thrust. Jihoon barely even needed to jerk himself off – combined with the deep thrusts, a few quick strokes was all it took and he was there, throwing his head back and moaning Woojin’s name over and over again as the pleasure took him.

Woojin swore as Jihoon grew tighter around him, and it was the first tremors of Jihoon’s orgasm that coaxed Woojin into his own, those tight muscles milking him in the most exquisite way. He grabbed Jihoon’s hips and pulled him down hard, arching up to bury himself as deeply as he physically could as the pleasure surged through him, wave after wave.

They rocked together as they both slowly came down from the high, until they settled against each other, sated.

“Fuck, stay still,” Woojin groaned when Jihoon squirmed. The movement made Jihoon clench around him and he flinched, sensitive so soon after an orgasm. Jihoon chuckled and squirmed again, deliberately. “Jihoon,” Woojin growled, and pinned Jihoon down by the hips, forcing him to stay still.

“Mm, you’re pretty strong.” Jihoon smirked, sounding pleased. Once Woojin let him move he lifted himself up from the man’s lap to flop down on the couch. His eyes were closed, but they opened, startled, when he felt a tongue on his abdomen.

Their eyes met and held one another’s as Woojin began to clean Jihoon up with his tongue, suckling gently at softening flesh, licking up the sticky streaks on both Jihoon’s cock and his stomach. Woojin kissed his way back down again, over one hip bone and then the other, down to the insides of Jihoon’s thighs. He nuzzled at smooth balls and then pushed Jihoon’s legs up, pressing a wet kiss, full of tongue, right against that delightful little hole. It made Jihoon whimper.

With a grin, Woojin was kissing his way back up again, back over Jihoon’s balls, the underside of his cock, beneath his belly button, and then finally Jihoon’s lips, soft, gentle and lingering.

Jihoon sighed contentedly, raking a hand through Woojin’s hair as he tasted himself on Woojin’s tongue. For some reason, he was reluctant to let the other go this time.

But it seemed Woojin had no intentions of leaving yet as he flopped down on top of Jihoon’s chest, making himself at home on the couch snuggled with him.

“Just lemme rest for a bit, then I’ll go,” was Woojin’s muffled explanation.

Jihoon rolled his eyes and scratched the back of Woojin’s neck lightly with his fingers. “Who says you’re leaving? You still have to fuck me twice more or were you gonna leave me unsatisfied after your impressive performance last time?”

The growl that rumbled out of Woojin’s chest as he suddenly pushed up and pinned Jihoon’s wrists to the couch gave him all the answers he needed and Jihoon matched the feral grin above him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna find me or somethin: 
> 
> my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/captivefairy_ji)  
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/captivefairy_ji)


End file.
